renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Going Fishing Fishing is a daily activity available in towns that have lakes and seas. In the town screen, click on the 'Sea' link in the upper right corner (Please note, in version 3 the link to go fishing is in the upper LEFT corner and the sea is NOT visible, it just says "Lake"). This will take you to the fishing screen. Where to Fish The grid on the fishing screen is made of 20 columns (x-axis) and 20 rows (y-axis). The numbering for both columns and rows begins at 0 and ends at 19. Rows closest to shore generally produce less yield than those furthest from shore. The highest number row that a character my fish is equal to their current strength. In addition, fishing in rows beyond row 6 require that the character use a boat while fishing. Each square can hold up to ten fishermen a day. How to Fish Characters begin fishing by clicking on a square. Then, they are shown the yield for that square. Characters may move and fish in different squares during a single day. This is done to find squares with higher yields. The number of times a character can move to a different square in a single day is limited by the character's intelligence in the following numbers: *0-4 IP = 2 box *5-9 IP = 3 box *10-14 IP = 4 box *15-19 IP = 5 box *and so on to 255 IP which will yield 53 boxes. How far out you can fish is linked to your Strength. Each point let you fish further from the shore. One Strength Point (SP) for each line: * 1 SP = 0,1 * 2 SP= 0-2 * 3 SP= 0-3 * 6 SP= 0-6 *This is the last line you can wade at. * 7 SP= 0-7 *You must have a boat to fish on this line and further out. * and so on to SP 19 or greater for line 19. At the end of the day, the last box the character clicked on is used the square they will be fishing in (even if they still could have moved to other squares). Fishing Yield Each square's yield is reset daily to a random amount within the range for its row (y-axis). Fishing yield is expressed in the percentage of a single fish caught in a day. The character's fishing yield is calculated by taking the previous remainder from their last fishing expedition and adding it to the yield percentage in the last square they clicked on that day. *character's previous remainder + the last-clicked square's yield = character's fishing yield If the total is above 100%, the character catches one fish; if it's over 200%, the character catches two fish. The number of whole fish caught are deducted from the total and any remaining percentage is recorded as the character's previous remainder. The following shows a square's yield range (in %) based on its row (y-axis): Fishing Tips *Most folks advise against fishing when the character's strength is less than 6, since the daily income gained will be likely be less than the character could have made working a different job. *An easy way to determine the coordinate of a given square in the grid is to move the mouse over the square and look at the link address in the browser's status bar. *Some people recommend having at least 5 points of intelligence before fishing so that more squares may be searched for the higher yields. *Most towns with lakes have a dedicated section within their town's area of the Renaissance Kingdoms forums where citizens post identified squares' fishing yield. *Once a square is clicked on, the character is committed to fishing for that day's work. So be certain you mean to fish before you click on a square! *There is a item called a fishing net that can be used to increase the amount of fish caught while fishing. Category:Jobs